


It's time to go

by toaquiprashippar



Series: bridgerton as evermore/folklore. [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Anthony is falling so damn hard LOL, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kate thinks she'll become a spinster, Passion vs Love, but we know better, don't we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: His father's watch meant more than a mere time device, but Siena never understood. Until life sends along someone different, so Edmund's watch now has a new loving purpose.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso (past)
Series: bridgerton as evermore/folklore. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116278
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	It's time to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmiholiveira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmiholiveira/gifts).



> My first Bridgerton one-shot, I'm so nervous, I hope you guys enjoy it. <3

With Sienna he checked his father’s watch. He had to. He would spend his nights with her but his duties would always call him at some point. A point the watch would tell him.

So she cursed his watch, she hated it for taking it away from him. He knew she did not understand his love for his Family or even his devotion for them. He had never promised his father he would care for theirs but he knew his father trusted him with their Family and far from Anthony to disappoint Edmund in any way possible.

He could easily lie and say he hated his business and did it out of duty but in truth he enjoyed his position and what he had to do with it. The marriage business for his Family had to be his least favourite thing though.

Daphne was finally blissfully married to Simon, and his brothers would settle down at some point, but now it was his turn.

Sienna had made it perfectly clear she did not want him, what he had to offer wasn’t enough for her, and his watch would remain away from her curses as his body would stray away from her touches, never to meet again.

He had to find a wife. Not a woman to love, but a Viscountess for the Bridgerton name. No love, no attachment, it was duty. Love was not in the future of Anthony Bridgerton.

* * *

Kate hated storms, she would stay awake through the nights when lightening and thunders visited London. She would cry with dread, something heavy on her chest, a feeling she did not know how to name or explain, it was overwhelming and suffocating.

She could go to Edwina’s bed and find shelter, hells, she could even go to Mary’s. But she was a grown-up, a woman made and she would not bother them with her silly fears. Another loud thunder, she shivered underneath her covers. 

She wondered when would this stop, when would she find reasons to stop fearing the storms and when she would get over such childish scares. She would most likely be a spinster and wouldn’t have to hide from her husband during a storm. The thought calmed her down a little, imagine having to show someone her worst fears. The thought was unthinkable.

The thunder came along with the lightening once again and she held back a sob. Maybe one day she would get over this silliness, who knows.

* * *

Anthony looked at his watch, dawn was near so the darkness would go away as the sun rose, and Kate would stop flinching at every glimpse of a lightening. It gave him a warmth inside, for the first time in forever he glanced at his father’s present without hurry for superficial motives, he wasn’t escaping responsibilities or anyone, he was sheltering his wife from her darkest fears, he couldn’t think of a single motive more worthy for that simple action. Finally, he felt that Edmund would have been proud.

What else warmed him inside? That each passing storm, Kate would flinch less, whenever she found herself in his arms, as if he was balm she finally found. No thought pleased nor scared him more, he was falling deeply for Kate and there was nothing he could do about it. If it wasn’t pouring rain outside, he would have run but she needed him, so he decided to stay.

He fell asleep with her brown hair across his chest, deep in dreams of family, true love and his lovely wife, who had completely captivated him in the way he had feared the most, but there in her arms, no fear would show, he felt nothing but pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my love for these two and my friend's love and motivations towards it, thanks Mi!  
> Let me know what you guys think of it and if you want more of other Bridgerton couples and Kathony as well <3 <3


End file.
